The Time Lady of Hogwarts
by Paranoid Blue
Summary: In a galaxy far away, The Face of Boe tells The Doctor his final secret. "You are not alone" What if there was another survivor out there besides The Master. Someone who attended a very special school?
1. Prolouge

**AN:** This is the prologue to a story I might write if I can successfully control the storyline,actually like the idea further down the line, maintain my muse and if people like it enough for me to continue. Any feedback is appreciated! =)

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter or Doctor Who, and it's just as well, because anything could happen if that were true

In a room far away, a man in a brown pinstripe suit kneels on the floor next to a massive, wrinkled head. His eyes, once a clear brown, are full of sorrow as he realises that The Face Of Boe's life is running out. His spiky brown hair almost seems to wilt as he tries to convince his friend not to die. From beside him, a cat faced woman pipes up "It is said that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller" she says. The Doctor refuses to listen and continues in his fruitless endeveaur. "I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind as you are the last of yours Doctor" The Face of Boe croaks. Again The Doctor pleads but Boe is adamant "I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone" he breathes and with one final breath his life expires. A film of tears obscure The Doctor's eyes and in a castle down on earth a young girl's eyes flicker open.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews people...*Sniff* You make me so Happy!**

**I do not own The genius that is the wonderful Doctor Who or the Marvellous Harry Potter so don't sue (I'm broke!)**

Luna sat up in bed wondering what had woken her. Her large grey eyes peered blearily through the gloom. The room was silent save for the soft breathing of her companions. Moonlight shone through the windows illuminating the dormitary. With light to aid her quest, Luna continued searching the room for the disturbance. Nothing. Marking it down as one of life's little mysteries, she fell back onto the soft pillow, her blonde hair splayed out behind her like a halo. As she hovered in the place between sleep and awake, the locket around her neck started glowing...Or maybe it was just the moonlight as it reflected off the front...

The next morning Luna woke up refreshed after her nights sleep, all mysterious awakenings forgotten. She wandered into the bathroom. No-one was about just as she planned. Early in her Hogwarts schooling, she realised that in order to avoid the teasing, she would have to get up at least and hour before her housemates but as an added bonus...She got all the hot water.

It was just after breakfast that it happened. Luna finished her pancakes and and after checking her timetable, made her way to potions class humming an indistinct tune under her breath. She was nearing the classroom when she ran into a group of sixth year Ravenclaws. "Oh, look...It's Loony Luna" the girl leading the group jeered. "Good morning Zoe" Luna replied hoping against hope that it would be left at that and she'd be free to continue on her way, however luck abandoned her and as she passed her, Zoe stuck out her foot and tripped Luna who gave a cry as she hit the ground, books and wand scattered everywhere. "Not so fast Loony" one of Zoe's groupies called "Yeah" another one said "We'd like a chat with you Loony" Luna picked herself up, her heart sinking. Her knee was really sore and the use of her nickname was cutting her deeply though she tried to hide it. Any weakness she showed would be spotted immediatley and fully exploited. However, once again luck had deserted her and a single tear escaped her eye. "Oh, what's the matter Loony" one taunted "Going to cry? No snorkle horned kumquats to save you?"

All Luna could say was "It's crumple horned snorkak actually". "You're pathetic" Zoe told her "Why are you in Ravenclaw? You obiously don't belong here. You've only brought shame to our noble house. Come on girls, lets leave before loony here makes us late" They all walked past her, elbowing her rudely as they passed

Luna stood against the wall and let out a sigh as Zoe and her cronies passed out of sight. She wondered, not for the first time, how someone so pretty could be so ugly. The comment about her not belonging in Ravenclaw had hurt her a lot. The sorting hat had not even reached her head before triumphantly yelling out "RAVENCLAW" Surely she was a a true Ravenclaw after being sorted so quickly? "I am a Ravenclaw" she said to herself firmly "And no nargle infested sixth year will make you doubt the sorting hat's descision"

"Hurry or you'll be late" a melodic voice whispered. Luna whipped around searching for it's owner. She saw no-one but thanked the air anyway before gathering her stuff and hurrying towards the potions classroom. Around her neck the locket sat, humming in a satisfied manner as it swung hypnotically in time with Luna's steps.


	3. Chapter 2

**At last! The next chapter. I hit a mental block, finished my exams and am covering two jobs hence its lateness but never mind because it's here now.**

**Disclaimer**...See previous chapters for details.

It was a clear moonlit night and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. The moonlight flooded through the grounds of Hogwarts and illuminated a lithe figure slipping down to the Forbidden Forest.

Luna picked her way carefully across the forest floor. Though many of the forest dwellers ignored her, she did not want to alert any large and potentially hungry creatures to her whereabouts. This was a time for her and her alone.

Finally making it to her destination, Luna let out a sigh. Every time without fail this place would astound her. The trees curved gently around leaving a small clearing in the middle of the forest. A carpet of moonflowers blanketed the floor filling the air with sweet perfume but most importantly to Luna was the clear, unobstructed view of the night sky…It was perfect.

Ever since she was young Luna had felt oddly drawn to the sky. She would spend hours gazing up at it, her eyes devouring it hungrily. She had always believed that there was more to life than the earth; something the Wizarding World rejected as it went against their archaic views... Luna snorted. She loved being a part of this world but sometimes she despaired at how backwards it was. They still used quills for Vortex sake!

Luna paused, wondering what she meant by "vortex" but dismissed it. Her mind often threw strange words about. She had once seen a particularly overweight and ugly witch in the Daily Prophet and had called her a Slitheen. Whatever a Slitheen was. Another instance was when she referred to home as Gallifrey which confused her. She had never been to Ireland and wondered why she associated it with home.

By now Luna was lying in the clearing staring at the sky and marvelling at it. She had often heard it described as black or dark blue. Luna disagreed. While those colours were there, there was also a myriad of others. She often spotted reds and greens of varying shades. To her the sky was ever changing, an intricate tapestry depicting the secrets of the universe. She felt that if she only studied it enough, she could decipher them. As a result, she excelled at astronomy, her favourite subject and spent numerous nights as she was now, lying on her back and gazing at the sky.

The sky had always been accompanied by a feeling of peace and serenity. When the others made her feel inadequate and an outsider, the sky was always there to comfort her. It was the one constant in her life. Her mother had perished years ago in a potions accident and Xeno had occasional fits where he failed to recognise Luna and held conversations with his dead wife. During these fits, Luna would go to the roof of the house and gaze at the sky. Day or night, the sky would soothe her and provide a feeling akin to a hug from her mother. Even when clouds obscured her view, the sense of serenity remained.

It was for that reason that Luna was so fond of her common room. It was painted in shades of blue with a ceiling covered in stars making her feel as though the sky surrounded her. She drew strength from this and could shrug off insults easily the same as she could when she was under the open sky; but in the corridors, light was only available through arrow slit windows making her feel isolated and more susceptible to the teasing and insults. This was why she spent as much time as possible outside, in the common room or in The Great Hall with its ceiling that imitated the sky. It made her meals bearable and she was grateful to Rowena Ravenclaw for designing it that way.

Luna often wondered if Rowena was as drawn to the sky as she was because everything associated with her related to the sky. Her common room sported a resemblance to the sky, she enchanted the ceiling of The Great Hall to resemble the sky. Even the symbol of her house was an eagle, the ruler of the skies, and not a raven which was the more logical choice given that it was a part of her name.

Luna's sharp eyes noticed how light the sky was getting and with a reluctant sigh, she rose and retraced her steps back up to the school. It wouldn't do to get caught out after hours, in The Forbidden Forest no less. If she lost Ravenclaw that many points….

She shuddered at the thought of how the rest of her house would treat her. Around her neck, the locket hummed soothingly, unnoticed by Luna though her shoulders relaxed and her shuddering ceased.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ta da! I give you the next instalment of The Time Lady Of Hogwarts in the hope that you enjoy it and give me many reviews! xD

**Disclaimer: **This is getting repetitive. I'm sure you're all aware that I own nothing by now (No matter how much I'd like to)

The next day dawned with no one any the wiser about Luna's nocturnal wanderings much to her relief. This relief however was somewhat diminished by the crippling exhaustion she felt after last night's lack of sleep. The day passed slowly with Luna going through the motions robotically, only speaking when spoken to and spending the rest of the time staring into space dreamily which, she had to admit; only added to her reputation of being insane

For her first few months at Hogwarts, Luna was referred to as "That weird first year" until someone realised that Luna sounded like Loony and thus her nickname was born. Though outwardly it seemed as if she didn't care about the nickname, every time she heard it, it hurt her badly. It was hardly her fault that the others were unable to see what she saw and know what she knew.

For as long as Luna could remember, she'd always seen strange creatures out of the corner of her eyes. At first they were only flashes of colour but after much trial and error, she figured out that by not directly staring at them but instead looking sideways at them from the corner of her eye, allowed her to observe them as creatures as opposed to flashes of colour and light. After a while, when the headaches from straining her eyes became too bad, she designed a means of observing them without eye strain. She was amazed at how well they worked at allowing her to observe the quaint motions of the creatures which, for some reason, she instinctively knew to be called Nargles. However, whenever she tried to tell people about them, they'd scoff and not even try to see them, not even when she offered the use of her personal polyspectral double lensed amber resin glasses bathed in a mixture of moonlight and magic or, as she called them, Spectrespecs. The idea had come to her in a dream, whispered in her ear by a woman who bore an eerie resemblance to her house's founder Rowena Ravenclaw and who appeared in a flash of golden light. The name was gibberish to her but the Spectrespecs worked even though her muggle science books claimed the science involved to be patchy and impossible at best.

Reading muggle science was somewhat of a hobby for Luna. When others would kick back and read novels to relax, Luna would pick up a textbook. It was one of her better guarded secrets given that if people found out, she'd be more ostracised than she was now as the Wizarding World disapproved of muggle science proclaiming it irrelevant. After all, they could conjure anything with a flick of their wands, why would they need to know what a proton was?

Her interest in muggle science stemmed mainly from her mother, a very clever muggle born witch who was prone to mixing magic and science, something that made her unique in the Wizarding World along with the fact that after she finished Hogwarts, Catherine Lovegood left for the muggle world and became qualified as a scientist. Her unusual hobby however ended up the being the very thing that killed her. She was working on a potion that would allow electronics to be used in the magical world when something went wrong and her cauldron exploded. Xenophilius was out when it happened so upon hearing the bang, it was Luna, little nine year old Luna who came running into the room only to be faced with the sight of her mother as she lay dying on the floor surrounded by her spoilt potion and the remains of the cauldron it was brewing in.

"Mum?" Luna gasped. "Are you all right? Of course you're not. Oh Merlin. I have to get too Saint Mungos. Don't die. Oh please don't die. I'll be back as soon as I ca-" "Luna!" Catherine said sharply before her voice softened. "You're rambling again dear. I'm afraid it's too late for me. Even Saint Mungos can't save me now but I'd really like my best friend to stay with me during my final moments". "Who is it?" Luna asked. "Where do they live, how do I get there?" "Luna" her mother interjected before she could start rambling again "It's you" Luna sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Best friend?" she asked confusedly "But I'm your daughter". "Oh Luna" Catherine sighed. "It's a very long story and one you're not yet ready for. When the time is right you'll know what I mean but for now, all you need to know is that I love you. So much. You're my best friend, daughter and everything inbetween. I want you to take my locket. It was originally yours anyway. You gave it to me for safe keeping. I love you Luna. Never forget that. I love you my moon" and with that, Catherine gave a cough and her hand went limp in Luna's grip. Luna started to sob. "I love you too mum" she choked out "and I'll never forget it. Ever"

When Xenophilius returned home an hour later, it was to find his only daughter sitting next to his dead wife clutching her locket so hard that he knuckles were white. Something broke inside him and he slowly began to slip away from reality. Luna watched this and made a silent vow to herself that she would honour her mother by studying this science Catherine was so fond of.

Of course this only accounted for a small portion of Luna's interest in science. The rest seemed to be inherent talent coupled with the thirst for knowledge that landed her in Ravenclaw. She put this talent to good use by creating little devices that made life better for her. She liked her Butterbeer necklace that protected her against hexes and mild curses and was particularly fond of her radish earrings that when twisted, produced a charming melody that only she could hear and were the reason behind her often humming to, and dancing to a seemingly non-existent tune

Luna was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by Professor Flitwick asking her a question. Realising that she had no idea as to the question, she opened her mouth to tell him that she had no idea when a whisper reached her that said "Cheering Charms" Deciding that a wrong answer was preferable to no answer at all; she repeated the whisper in a louder voice. "Excellent Ms Lovegood!" Flitwick exclaimed "Five points to Ravenclaw. Now these charms were originally created to cure depression. They were invented by…" Luna tuned him out as she pondered over who could have told her the answer. She had no friends in this classroom and anyway, the voice belonged to an adult female. The locket glowed briefly at this point and Luna decided to concentrate on class for the moment. She set the mysterious whisper aside to be puzzled over at a later date. However, as soon as she ceased to think about it, the memory of the whisper faded like the rest of the incidences involving the locket.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Guess what? I'm not dead. As promised...*Drumroll*...The next chapter of The Time Lady of Hogwarts! Ta-da! Please don't kill me. Read, review, enjoy and remember. I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.**

The next few weeks passed without incident. Luna's life continued as normal. She both hated and loved it at the same time. Whilst she was thrilled that no-one bothered her and left her in peace, the period of inactivity made her twitchy and nervous.

Ever since she had come here, to Hogwarts, something was always happening, be it someone bullying her or even a simple post Quiddich match celebration, there was always _something. _That nothing happened made her uneasy and bored but also thrilled that she could finally get peace and time for some research. Her normal tormentors all seemed preoccupied by something that she was not privy to and Ravenclaw were stuck in a losing streak.

Luna used her new peace to catch up on the lessons she missed from zoning out during class. However, she wasn't a Ravenclaw for no reason, and soon, she had completed all her studying and had even learned future lessons in case she missed out any. With so much time on her hands, Luna decided to take up her long forgotten drawing hobby.

Before her mother had died, Luna had drawn constantly. She never ran out of things to draw. The walls of her room had been covered in pictures. No two were the same. A butterfly so real that it you could almost see it move adorned her mirror while a large picture of the night sky hung above her bed so she could always see it. Luna could always see the beauty in things. She found inspiration where others missed and poured a little of her soul into each picture. But, after her mother died, Luna stopped drawing. Everywhere she looked, the inspiration was still present but her urge to express it had dried up and after she arrived at Hogwarts, who had been the source of many beautiful pictures, she hadn't wanted to draw since everyone ruined her stuff. She wouldn't be able to cope if someone started destroying her pictures. To Luna, who had been alone for a lot of her life, her pictures were like family or welcome friends who would always be there for her.

Luna had left her drawing supplies tucked inside an old pair of robes at the bottom of her trunk under a notice-me-not charm. She had to dig through her trunk to find them though as it was in a state of carefully organised chaos so any intruders would find it harder to select anything to steal or mess up her possessions. After rooting around in the bottom of her trunk for a while, she came across something surprising. A key. But that was not surprising. What was surprising was that the key was not a big heavy one like she was used to, but a small, sleek key bearing the letters T, A, R, D, I and S.

She held it in her hand for a moment just staring at it, wondering where she had seen it before and why it was so familiar to her. The letters too brought a hazy vision of a swirling tube of colour and an image of stars. The key itself held a sense of knowledge and an impression that it was alive. Luna could not for the life of her think where she could have picked up such a curiosity but was determined to hold on to it. She conjured a piece of string and hung the key around her neck so no-one could steal it and returned to her quest for her drawing supplies

Having successfully recovered her supplies, Luna hurried downstairs and out of the common room, supplies clutched tightly to her chest for fear that someone would take them. Once she was several corridors away she relaxed slightly and made her way to the Room of Requirement. Even though she was being left alone lately, she wasn't taking any chances. The room could offer her the security she desired. About half a corridor later, Luna turned sharply to her left and made a detour through a passage hidden behind a landscape of an orange and red world. She loved the picture. The way the wind rolled through the red grass was beautiful and gave her a sense of longing. Behind this picture however was a short passageway that led directly to the kitchens. Luna intended to miss dinner but didn't want to go hungry, so she picked up some supplies to tide her over, thanked the house elves and headed back through the passage towards the room.

Upon reaching the room, Luna opened the door expectantly and wasn't disappointed. The room had adapted to her needs perfectly as always and had provided her with a comfortable armchair the colour of the night sky, a table at the right height to draw and comfortably rest on and a large window overlooking the grounds, gave her an amazing view of the Forbidden Forest. "Thank you" she sighed happily and received an answering hum in reply. She was startled. Hogwarts had never answered her before, "But" she justified "Hogwarts is a magical school, who knows what her true powers are?" Luna moved over to the armchair and sank into it, happily depositing her supplies on a table that popped into existence. Then she bent over her drawing table and started working.

It was several hours later that Luna finally surfaced. In front of her lay an incredibly detailed picture of a moonflower that seemed to be growing off of the page. A shadow danced at the corner of her vision and alerted her to the numerous candles strategically place in the room making it light enough to draw but dark enough that she could still see the stars through the window. Luna suddenly became aware of an insistent grumbling from her stomach and decided to eat. She tucked into her supplies and sat munching happily on an apple as she gazed out of the window. It was a cloud free night and the stars were visible in all their glory. Just as she was finishing her apple, a streak of light shot across the sky and left a greenish trail behind it. Moments later, a small cloud of smoke floated over the treetops.

Luna watched all this with an open mouth before hastily packing her supplies and heading for the door of the room, determined to investigate the light, but the door didn't open. After trying several times to open it, Luna gave up and instead asked the room to let her out. In return, she got a sense that someone had just told her 'no'. "Why not?" Luna asked insistently. A need to protect floated into her head and she looked at the wall incredulously. "You want to protect me?" she asked. An affirmative drifted back at her "Why?" This time, a sense of sadness floated to her, a sadness so immense that she decided to obey the school or whatever it was that was talking to her. "If I promise not to investigate yet will you let me out?" A reluctant yes was her answer with what seemed to be exasperated fondness behind it. "Fine. I promise not to investigate that light until it is safe to do so. Is that okay?" In answer, the door silently and slowly swung open. Luna smiled and left the room. She intended to keep her promise. That sadness had a reason for being there she was sure and it wasn't a superficial one.

As she walked, Luna made a silent promise "I swear to Rowena Ravenclaw, that I will get to the bottom of all this" before scurrying through into the common room after narrowly escaping Filch and his cat


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my god. What is that? Oh I know, it's a new chapter. No, it can't be, she's been gone too long...I know, I know. This is disgraceful but please don't kill me. This chapter is where things start to pick up. So...Read, Review and Enjoy!**

The next morning Luna woke up early and slipped over to the window to look out at the Forbidden Forest. Everything was still except for the occasional shiver of a branch as some creature took off or landed. The sun was just rising over the tops of the mountains bleeding its golden glow into the soft pink of the sky. It was a breathtaking view and Luna's second favourite time of the day, but something seemed off. Luna couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong. She detected a faint sensation of worry from Hogwarts which only served to cement Luna's belief that something was going on. Something which would end badly.

Luna dressed and hurried down to the Great Hall. The ceiling there reflected the sky outside and usually had the effect of calming Luna down. That remained true and Luna's fears quietened down but still, at the back of her mind something niggled her. Something was very wrong indeed.

All day Luna walked on tenterhooks, her nerves wound tighter than a violin string. She spent the whole time looking over her shoulders, jumping at sudden noises and startling at every flicker in the corner of her eye. All around her the students chatted and laughed, seeming not to feel anything out of the ordinary but Luna knew better. She could feel Hogwarts hold its breath. Tension was mounting. Something was going to happen and soon. Unnoticed by Luna, the locket around her neck had started humming quietly. That night, Luna went to bed as normal, the school carried on as normal, but what would happen next would not be.

When Luna woke up her dorm was empty. She looked around suspiciously. Everything seemed to be in order. None of her belongings were spoiled or missing. A look in the mirror confirmed that she wasn't different in any way and yet, the whole dorm had been emptied. The other girls would never pass up an opportunity to get 'Loony' while she was defenceless.

Luna got dressed and ventured wearily out the door. She wished that she knew the detection charm she often heard the Gryffindors used to escape the Weasley twins pranks. When she finally got downstairs, the common room was empty. A fir flickered in the grate but there was no-one around to see it. Suddenly Luna's feeling of foreboding returned full strength. Something had gone wrong. She hurried out the entrance to the common room and by using her extensive knowledge of secret passages, reached the Great Hall in half the time it would normally take her. When she got there, the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were eating; the Hufflepuff table was still half asleep, but the Ravenclaw table was half empty. Every so often, a group of twos or threes would hurry over to one of the prefects then scurry away again, out the doors.

Luna approached the table and was immediately accosted by angry glares. "Well, well…Look who finally showed up" sneered a pretty Asian girl "Loony. Well Loony, while you were lazing about in bed uselessly, the rest of us were rushing around trying to find Zoe and her friends. They disappeared last night during a detention from Snape when they were meant to be collecting potions ingredients near the Forbidden Forest" Luna's stomach lurched. "T-the Forbidden Forest?" She asked hoping she had misheard. The girl sneered again "Yes Loony. Didn't you hear me or have your ears been clogged with wax again?"

Luna turned sharply and hurried towards the entrance ignoring the jeers of "What's the matter Loony? Scared?" All she could picture was the weird object that crashed there a few nights ago. She didn't know what she was going to do but as she reached the doors, Zoe and her cronies brushed past her. They paused momentarily and observed her with eerie eyes before turning and continuing their journey to the table to be greeted with sighs of relief. Luna supressed a shudder and turned away. Something about that group gave her goose bumps that had nothing to do with the slight draft from the front doors.

Luna woke up suddenly. Hogwarts seemed to be urging her to go somewhere. It had happened before, when she found the room of requirement so she followed the feeling. She was almost at the top of the astronomy tower when she heard someone coming. A convenient alcove obscured with a suit of armour faded into existence. She ducked behind it whispering her thanks to the castle. The footsteps drew nearer. Luna positioned herself for the best view. Zoe and her two friends, Alice and Rachel rounded the corner. They stopped just in front of Luna "Are you sure we are alone?" one asked robotically "I shall scan the surroundings" replied another in the same flat tone. Luna held her breath and scrunched her eyes shut. Something cold washed through Luna. "Life scan negative" Luna released her breath quietly and opened her eyes.

"How goes the plan?" Zoe asked, her voice no longer high and fluting but gravelly and distinctly male' Luna caught a glimpse of her eyes as she turned and stifled her gasp. They were glowing an eerie yellow. Whatever and whoever this was, it was not Zoe. A quick glance confirmed that the others had the same eyes and all spoke in flat gravelly tones.

"Phase one is complete" the not-Rachel replied "We have successfully infiltrated the student body" Not-Zoe nodded "Excellent. Proceed with phase two. We must infiltrate the staff" Not-Alice raised a hand "I request permission to remove my disguise. I am uncomfortable wearing the image of a human female" Not-Zoe glared at her with glowing yellow eyes "It is vital to the mission that we remain undetected. The disguise has been carefully picked to blend in to its surroundings and remain unobtrusive. Too much fiddling could cause the image to break down and compromise the mission. Request denied" Not-Alice nodded sulkily but not-Zoe ignored her. "We must return before someone notices our absence. Follow me" Not-Zoe led her group back around the corner and Luna waited until the footsteps died away before emerging from her hiding place.

"Was this what you wanted me to see?" she asked Hogwarts. An affirmative hum was her reply. "Why me? Why not someone who others will believe or a Professor? Why did you pick the Loony girl to see this?" She felt as if Hogwarts had sighed but got no answer. Heaving a sigh of her own, Luna turned and headed back to the common room, her mind full of questions after what she had just seen.

**I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well...Um, I'm back? *Ducks to avoid various projectiles* Sorry for the wait. Life got on top of me and I was besieged by writers block. It was only thanks to the continued threats/ encouragement of my friend that this is here. I hope this makes up for it. We're getting to the action now. Bear with me and the wait shouldn't be nearly as long next time. Read, Review, enjoy and please accept my humblest apologies *Grovels for forgiveness***

Luna couldn't sleep. She paced the common room for what felt like hours going over what she had just seen. For once, the ceiling, now reflecting a dark sky spattered with silver stars to show the late hour, didn't calm her. What were Zoe and her cronies because there was no way that they were human, not with eyes like that. She shuddered at the memory. Having those eyes pass over her was bad enough. She couldn't imagine facing them head on. The terror would probably paralyse her, leaving her open to attack.

But, Luna wasn't a Ravenclaw for no reason, despite the scepticism of her house mates. She had a thirst for knowledge that was unparalleled Even the famous Gryffindor bookworm wasn't as knowledge thirsty as Luna. So even though, the thought of the eyes chilled her to the bone, Luna couldn't help but investigate. Her first thought was to ask Hogwarts but Hogwarts wasn't responding to her mental nudges and when Luna finally provoked a response through constant jabs, it was a feeling of inevitability, like Hogwarts knew what was happening but had to let it happen for some reason. Shaking her head, Luna sighed deeply. This was getting her nowhere. What she needed was sleep and tomorrow, well today, she amended after a quick look at the clock, she would go to the Library and log in some serious hours of research. Hard work and luck were the only things that would help her now. With her mind made up Luna went to bed determined to get to the bottom of the strange happenings occurring at Hogwarts.

The next morning, Luna awoke later than normal due to her late night and was surprised that no-one had bothered her. Sure, her dorm mates had laid off her recently but she'd never get used to not being disturbed from her slumber by a loud noise or some cruel trick. She headed down to breakfast keeping an eye out for any attacks but all she got were the usual dismissive glares and muffled whispers. Well practised at ignoring them, Luna carried on with her task. She rolled her eyes at the feet people stuck out from under the tables in the hope of tripping her up, neatly hopping over them as she went, and sat down at the end of the table far away from everyone. She grabbed some toast and happily piled it high with assorted fruit and a sprinkle of salt for good measure. She'd need the energy for the extensive research she planned on carrying out today. She finished her breakfast in silence, grabbed an apple for later and headed off towards the library.

Once she walked through the large double doors, Luna was struck by how huge the Hogwarts library actually was. She'd been in before and seen the size but now, faced with the task of finding out about something she'd never seen before and had no clue as to where to start, she became slightly overwhelmed. Some small voice at the back of her skull remarked on how this wasn't the biggest library that Luna had ever seen but she dismissed it. This was the largest. She was sure of it...Heaving a sigh, she headed to the creature section. It seemed like the best place to start given that whatever was inside Zoe looked anything but human with those eyes. Faced with the wall of books, Luna suppressed another sigh and started her search.

Twenty minutes later and armed with enough books to reforest a small town, Luna retreated to a secluded corner of the library to comb the pages for any reference at all. It was silent except for the gentle thud of students returning a book to it's rightful place under the watchful eyes of Madam Pince or the occasional sneeze as a result of the dust. Luna almost fell asleep a couple of times but caught herself just in time. Several hours later, Luna huffed out her loudest sigh yet. She had gotten nowhere. Well, she had discovered lots of things that it wasn't but nothing that it could be. Tired and strung out, she bit in to the apple she had taken from breakfast earlier, completely forgetting that she was in the library.

As soon as her teeth sunk into the crisp apple, Madam Pince rounded the corner angrily, her thin bony stature radiating displeasure from every wiry sinew and her head snapping left and right rapidly looking for the rule breaker. Her eyes zeroed in on Luna and the apple and she started to stalk towards her, mouth open to start a whispered tirade before she froze. For several seconds, she just stood there, staring at a point just slightly below Luna's face. Suddenly she whirled around and walked briskly out of sight between the shelves. As silently as she had arrived, she was gone. Luna looked puzzled but didn't question the change of heart. Any chance to avoid conflict was a plus in her book. She finished the apple and returned to the books in hope of getting answers.

Four corridors and six secret passages away, Irma Pince leaned against the wall and closed her eyes "_I've found her. I know who she is_" she projected. The reply was not long coming "_Understood. Implement Operation Regen" _Madam Pince fidgeted slightly "_Agreed. I will apprehend the target and capture her"_ There was a pause and then "_Do not fail us. The consequences will be severe_" the line was cut off abruptly. Madam Pince shuddered. If this went well, she'd be home, literally and metaphorically. If it went badly however. She shuddered again. She'd dwell on it later. For now, she had a plan to carry out. She threw back her head and let out a grating laugh. Soon all would be well and she could leave this puny planet and the ridiculous body she was inhabiting. Her eyes flashed yellow momentarily before returning to their usual piercing blue and she hurried off.

Back in the library, Luna was ready to give up. She'd found nothing. Nothing! All afternoon she had searched and had found nothing helpful at all. Dragging a hand down her face, she heard her tummy rumble. The apple hadn't even put a dent in her hunger and it was past dinner time. Luna decided to wrap up her research and head off in search of food. It took her three trips to put the heavy books back on the correct shelves, then she gathered up her meagre notes and quill, stuffing them into her bag and leaving the library.

She was lucky it was a weekend or she would be in serious trouble, Luna mused as she ambled along. Dinner was over by now so she only had to get to the kitchens. No need to hurry, she was tired and appreciated the time to just slow down and enjoy what Hogwarts had to offer. It had been a while since she had done it and once she'd started she'd realised how much she missed it. Suddenly she froze. It felt like something was watching her. A quick look around revealed nothing but Luna was far too aware of how appearances could be deceiving. She hurried along now feeling uneasy. Then she heard footsteps and something flickered out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around just in time to see a shadowy figure duck out of sight leaving behind a momentary gleam of yellow. She broke into a run now. The creatures were pursuing her. She should have expected this. Her feet beat a furious tattoo as she rounded a corner at a speed that matched her heart. The steps behind her quickened their pace as well before cutting off completely to give way to silence broken only by Luna's laboured breaths and the sound of her feet slapping the floor. Hoping that something had delayed it, Luna pushed herself even further, body stretching to it's limit. Portraits passed in a blur and she rounded another corner. Two more corners and she's be safe. She was almost there. The safety was almost palatable She turned the final corner and ran straight into something hard.

Looking up, Luna saw the piercing eyes of Madam Pince staring down at her. "Sorry Madam" she stuttered hastily "I was being chased. I didn't mean to run into you. It was a total accident" The smile that stretched over Madam Pince's lips was downright terrifying. "I think it was for the best" she replied in a gravelly voice, eyes still pinning Luna down. A horrifying realisation was sweeping through Luna. She backed away slowly at first but as Madam Pince's eyes flashed yellow, she turned and ran as fast as she could.

Luna had years of experience running from bullies, she was fast. However, Madam Pince, or whatever was inside her, had even more years of experience with a gun. She was faster. A bolt of bright purple light streaked down the hall and hit Luna square in the small of her back. She had no chance. Even as she ran, Luna's eyesight was fading. With a sense of despair she heard the creature following, then her vision faded entirely and she slumped sideways, head hitting the floor with a crack as she fell.

**And now...The obligatory disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who blah blah blah, You've heard it all before.**


End file.
